mangafandomcom-20200224-history
X-Change 2
(X-Change 2 R) |genre = Eroge, Visual Novel |modes = Single Player |ratings = 18+ |platforms = Microsoft Windows |media = CD-ROM |requirements = Minimum: 64 MB RAM, 8 MB Video RAM, 16 bit color display, 255 MHzPentiumII processor, 150 MB of Hard Disk space Recommended: 128 MB RAM, 16 MB Video RAM, 16 bit 800x600 display, 500 Pentium III MHz processor, 600 MB Hard Disk space }} X-Change 2 is a Japanese erotic game produced by Crowd and distributed in English by Peach Princess. A remake of the game, X-Change 2 R was later produced by Crowd, but Peach Princess has stated they do not intend to market this game . Given Synopsis In X-Change 2, you once again take on the role of Takuya Aihara, the unlucky chemistry student at Miyanomori Private School, who has a tendency to get caught in bizarre chemistry accidents that cause you many problems. When a strange chemical turned you into a girl last year, you had a bizarre string of experiences as you learned "how the other half lived." Now, one year later, you're enjoying your school life with Asuka, your steady girlfriend. But unhappy days are around the corner, as chemistry club member Chisato uses you as a guinea pig for a new experiment, which changes you into a girl once again! As a girl, you find you're much more popular than before, but with practically everyone around you (both male and female) yearning to have sex with you, it can all get to be too much. This latest X-Change adventure features the old familiar faces as well as many new characters and erotic plot lines. The shy boy Kouji, whose virginity you took last year on the roof of the school, bides his time waiting for his chance. Then there's Mr. Sano, the teacher known for his interest in his female students, and he's got his eyes set on you. What will you do when you encounter Maiko-chan, a girl whose confusion about men has led her to prefer girls? What about the shy Megumi, who confesses that she's in love with your male self? And while all this is going on, you're trying to keep your tenuous relationship with Asuka intact, which isn't easy, to say the least. The biggest danger is that the changes to your body will become permanent if you don't change back soon -- but how can you find a way to become male again? Gameplay As the game unfolds, you make various decisions/actions at set various points in the game. These choices lead to different interactions with the multiple characters throughout the game. Throughout the game your character gets raped and has consensual sex several times with many different people. Some examples of the frequent rape and sex include: being raped by Koji while waiting for Takuya's school uniform to dry, getting raped multiple times by different men at the back of a bus while on her way to school, the substitute teacher raping you in the school equipment shed, another teacher, Mr Terada rapes her from behind while he conducts a uniform inspection after finding out that she came to school without any underwear on, a couple of threesomes with two men in a karaoke bar, and Takuya stringing along a student during a tutoring session, the result being a threesome with him and his dad and Takuya ending up as lover to both. The game has multiple endings, some with Takuya returning to a man and remaining with Asuka, and others where he chooses another girl to be with instead or even no one at all. There is also the option to remain as a girl as Takuya becomes more and more comfortable inside her female body and the sexual sensations which come with it, sometimes staying with one of the girls in the game, taking Koji as her boyfriend or as in one ending, girlfriend. Main Characters *'Takuya Aihara' (相原拓也/たくや): The Main Character. He turns into a female after a machine built by Chisato explodes during an experiment. Has recently become the Chemistry Club President after Asami Satoh, who has already graduated before the main storyline of the game. Romanceable Characters *'Asuka Katakiri' (片桐明日香): A close friend of Takuya. Takuya has secretly been in love with her since childhood. *'Koji Kudo' (工藤弘二) - Member of the chemistry club. He is in love with your female half, and seeks to continue the relationship you had with him in the first game. He is the only romanceable male in the game. *'Chisato Kawahara' (河原千里) - A chemistry club member. She enjoys performing experiments on people. *'Kyoko Fukagawa' (深川恭子) - A college student who appears younger than her age. She has problems regarding family relationships. *'Maiko Nagata' (永田舞子) - A girl who is the target of unwanted affection by many perverted guys. She has turned to lesbianism for love and support. *'Shizuka Ootori' (大鳥静香) - A top pianist who studies in an all girls' school. She is unable to leave the grounds on her own, and is a bit reserved as a result. *'Megumi Fujieda' (藤枝めぐみ) - A quiet girl who secretly loves the male Takuya. *'Miyuki Watanabe' (渡辺美由紀) - President of the school's Drama Club. Minor Characters *'Nurse Keiko Matsunaga' (松永啓子): The school nurse. Most of the male students are smitten with her and is into lesbianism. *'Mr. Terada': The perverted gym teacher, who stands at the school gates giving uniform inspections which sometimes extend into his private office. He was hard on the weak Takuya and is even harder in a different way when Takuya becomes a girl. *'Asami Satoh'(佐藤麻美): Former president of the science club. She's graduated. Music Composition The game has a large number of background tracks, and two vocals sung by Aki, of I've Sound. These make up the opening and ending songs, respectably "Soyokaze no yukue," and Ima, kono jyuukan ga..." (今この瞬間が…) The later is problematic for misspellings, in the game it is titled, "Ima, kono toki ga," while on the album it is usually titled, "Ima, kono jikan ga..."* For the sequel tonic holic handled compositions. External links * Peach Princess * Crowd Website (Japanese) * http://www2.bbspink.com/erog/kako/990/990165891.html (Japanese forum posts discussing song title misspellings--(今、この瞬間が, retrieved 3/5/08)] Category:1999 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Eroge Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games